


drabble

by Yboiveth



Category: real horse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-12-01
Updated: 1950-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth





	drabble

Here's my Customer x Real Horse Fanfic please Rate Customer looked at Real horse, happiness flooding his body. He was so happy. he loved Real Horse. Real horse Looked at him with his real eyes, his real body. Real. All real. It's all Real. "I'm Scared." Customer finally said, reality flooding the Flesh Prison. What would society say, now that he was Happy? Society hated happiness. But that was society, and Customer would Damn society, as Real horse leaned in for a kiss. There is no flesh. Real horse is real. Real Horse very real. Customer shed his skin. Real. he is real now. This has made him real. "The Bones," Real horse beckoned, pulling away from their kiss, as they gasped for air quietly. He is real. He is real. He is real I Don't want to be real.


End file.
